


Of Lollipops and Expectations

by gemjam



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemjam/pseuds/gemjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is disappointed with the direction his season is going, but Jenson has a plan to take his mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Lollipops and Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Many many thanks to zeraparker@livejournal for the beta.

Nico was only planning on showing his face. It was good PR to be seen at the event and he always did what was expected of him. He smiled for the photographers on his way in, standing on that little x on the floor to make sure they got their shot, then did a couple of laps of the room, making polite small talk with all the people who needed to know he was there. He hated this side of the job, all the media obligations that were so fake and tedious, but he did his duty and now all he wanted was to escape to the sanctuary of his hotel room and keep his head down.

“Do you want to have some fun tonight?”

Jenson’s voice came out as a low and shameful leer. Nico turned to face him with a sigh.

“Not really.”

“Yeah you do,” Jenson dismissed. He reached into his pocket and produced a lollipop, holding it smugly up to Nico. “Little present for you.”

Nico looked at him, making no move to take it. “Is that supposed to cheer me up?”

“No,” Jenson said distractedly, looking across the room.

“I’m not in the mood,” Nico told him.

“Take it,” Jenson insisted, refocusing his attention. Nico still didn’t move. “Come on,” Jenson coaxed. He unwrapped the lolly and then attempted to shove it unceremoniously into Nico’s mouth. Nico shifted back, grabbing the sweet from Jenson’s hand.

“Fine,” he said irritably, popping it into his mouth. “Happy?”

Jenson was looking across the room again and Nico followed his gaze, finding Mark watching them. Nico rolled his eyes.

“Oh, great,” he muttered. “Are you using me as foreplay?”

“No,” Jenson responded. He leaned in close, his voice a husky whisper. “You’re the main event, Britney.”

Nico felt his cheeks heat, the lolly in his mouth suddenly taking on a completely different meaning. He slipped it from his lips, looking at Jenson, but before he could respond Jenson had stepped away with a cheeky wink, heading over to interrupt Lewis’s conversation with a couple of sponsors.

Nico looked down at the lolly in his hand. He wanted to throw it away, wanted to go up to his room and listen to some music and try to get his head in gear. There was so much work to do tomorrow, testing the updates on the car and trying to work out what he needed to do to avert another total disaster. It made him want to put his head in his hands just to think about the last two race weekends. They were two rounds into the championship and he hadn’t managed to pick up a single point. He couldn’t believe the car had let him down that much. He couldn’t believe he’d let himself down that much. With a sigh, he leaned his elbows on the bar in front of him and stuck the lolly back in his mouth, sucking idly.

As he twirled the stick between his fingers, turning the lolly over on his tongue, he tried to visualise the circuit in his mind. When he got upstairs he could pull up the graphics and stats, but for now he took what he knew about his car and tried to work out where he could get an advantage. He was nudged out of his thoughts by an elbow knocking against his own.

“Sorry,” he muttered, standing up straighter so that he was taking up less room. He looked to his left to see Mark standing beside him, trying to get the attention of the bar staff. “Hi,” Nico greeted a little too enthusiastically, taking the lolly from his mouth.

Mark gave him an amused smile. “Alright, mate?” he asked with a nod. He ordered his drink and then turned to look at Nico. “JB trying to sweeten you up?” he asked, motioning to Nico’s lollipop.

“Oh, uh, something like that,” Nico replied.

“Taste good?” Mark asked.

Nico looked down at the lolly and realised that he’d been so lost in his thoughts he hadn’t even registered what flavour it was. He held it up to Mark. “Do you want to try it?”

Mark gave him a quizzical look, arched eyebrow and pursed lips. “Do you always offer people things you’ve just been sucking on?”

Nico couldn’t help it, he dissolved into giggles, ducking his head downwards. It was all Jenson’s fault, putting ideas in his head and giving him dirty props to make a show of himself with. Still, it felt good to laugh, to feel a prickle of possibility under his skin. He looked back up at Mark, trying to be serious.

“I suppose it would depend on what it was.”

Mark nodded, accepting his drink from the barman. He took a sip.

“I mean, I don’t even know what’s going on with you and Jenson right now,” Nico continued.

Mark just looked at him steadily and Nico felt like maybe this was something they weren’t supposed to talk about. They both knew where they stood, neither of them was serious with Jenson, but there was probably some unspoken rule that Nico was stamping all over right now. He looked back down at his lollipop, twirling it in his fingers as he watched the light reflecting off the shiny surface.

“He talks about you sometimes,” he stated quietly with a shrug.

“Only sometimes?” Mark asked. “He spends a lot of time talking about you, mate. Probably because I spend a lot of time asking about you.”

Nico looked up at him, a smile tugging at his lips. There was a warmth in Mark’s eyes, something friendly and inviting. Nico opened his mouth to respond but then Mark picked up his drink, taking a step away from the bar.

“Well, maybe I’ll see you later on then,” he stated.

Nico just nodded, knowing that he was looking far too hopeful as he watched Mark walk away. He stuck the lolly back in his mouth, making an effort to register the taste as he swirled his tongue around it. Strawberry; sweet and slightly tangy. He smiled to himself as he sucked harder, his mind now focused on something more pleasant than the work he had to do out on track.

He finished off his lolly, his mind settling firmly in the gutter, and he knew he had only Jenson to blame for it. Nico wasn’t stupid, this was probably all just more talk. Jenson was always going on about how Mark supposedly wanted to fuck Nico, how he’d been dying to get his hands on him since their days at Williams together, but Nico had never taken it very seriously. Jenson loved dirty talk almost as much as he loved cake and he was incredibly good at making his fantasies sound like fact. Still, it was a nice thought, Mark wanting him, both of them wanting him. He’d admitted on more than one occasion, with embarrassingly little encouragement from Jenson, just how much the idea appealed to him.

He chewed absently on the end of his finished lolly stick, the plastic giving slightly between his teeth as he ran it all through in his mind for the millionth time, all the different ways that it might play out between them.

“Need something else to suck on?”

Jenson was grinning at him and Nico felt himself blush as he took the stick out of his mouth, looking down at it. He hated how Jenson could do this to him.

“You look like you’d rather be anywhere else,” Jenson continued.

“Not _anywhere_ ,” Nico said pointedly.

“My hotel room?” Jenson suggested.

He took a key card out of his pocket and slid it across the surface of the bar to Nico. Nico grabbed it immediately, placing it inside his jacket. The move probably looked desperate, and probably gave Jenson far too much satisfaction, but Nico was just eager to get it out of sight before anyone looked over and realised what they were up to.

“You want to go now?” Nico asked.

“Not me,” Jenson dismissed, shaking his head. “I’m going to stick around for a bit. You look like you’ve had enough though. Consider my extra room key as an option.”

“An option?” Nico asked.

“Me and Mark are going up there in a bit,” Jenson explained. “If you’re there then you’re there and if you’re not...” He shrugged, turning around so that he could look out across the room. “Your call, Britney.”

Nico looked at him. He knew exactly what Jenson was saying, of course he did, but part of him needed it spelled out for him, just for his own peace of mind. He wanted guiding through this, wanted Jenson to tell him what was coming next, because if he was given too much control over the situation he was sure he was going to find a way to fuck it up.

Jenson stepped away, leaving Nico with nothing but a lolly stick, a key card and a thundering heart.

He said a couple of goodbyes as he left the room, making excuses about being tired and having a long day ahead of him tomorrow. As he stepped into the lift he hesitated, his finger hovering over the buttons for the floors. 4 would take him to his own room for a quick shower and maybe a bit of TV before falling asleep. 5 would take him to a risky place where it would be all too easy for everything to fall down around him. Reality could never live up to the things that he and Jenson had talked about and besides, if they really did this, where would they have left to go?

He pressed the button for number 4, sagging slightly as he did so. It was the right thing to do. He was going to have enough stress and disappoint this weekend, he really didn’t need to be adding to it. As the doors slid open on his floor, Nico hesitated. He looked out into the empty corridor and then back at the elevator controls.

The thought of Jenson and Mark being together while he was alone in his room left him with a sad kind of emptiness that he didn’t know what to do with. It wasn’t jealousy; his favourite part of this thing he shared with Jenson was that there were never any promises or ties to weigh him down. Jealousy was a heavy emotion. What Nico felt now was like a kite string slipping through his fingers and floating out of his grasp. It left him ultimately unchanged, but he knew he’d be missing out on something maybe wonderful. He jabbed his finger against the number 5 and closed his eyes as the doors drew shut.

Jenson’s room was basically a copy of his own, but he felt strange being there. There was a pair of jeans thrown over the chair, car keys on the desk, a half-empty bottle of water by the bed. It felt intimate, being amongst Jenson’s private things like this, being trusted here.

He placed the key card down on the desk and wondered how long Jenson and Mark would be. Maybe it was another bluff, maybe Jenson would come up on his own in 10 minutes and tease Nico for getting his hopes up, for being slutty enough to really want it. It was the kind of thing that Jenson would find endlessly amusing.

Nico looked around the room, unsure what to do with himself. He was almost scared to touch anything. Things that belonged to Jenson felt automatically out of bounds, even if Jenson had given him the key. _Go to my room and wait for me to fuck you_ was one thing. _Go to my room and start looking through my things_ was something else entirely. Nico wasn’t going to overstep the bounds.

He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the TV, seeing a dark reflection of himself mirrored back. It was slightly unnerving. He thought about turning it on, finding something mindless to watch. Maybe he could order some pay-per-view porn and make Jenson have to awkwardly explain it when the bill came. Jenson seemed immune to embarrassment though. It was probably the thing that wound Nico up most about him.

With a sigh he got to his feet, walking over to the window. Sometimes Jenson felt untouchable in a way that Nico couldn’t quite define. He was one of the most down to earth people Nico had ever met, and yet it was impossible to get under his skin. Everything just rolled straight off his back and that strength made Nico feel all the weaker whenever he was around him. Jenson wouldn’t let a couple of bad races get him down. Jenson wouldn’t let being in someone else’s hotel room make him feel like a spare part. Jenson would get his head down, get the job done, turn it all around and come out victorious once again. Jenson would lay on the bed and look through Nico’s bedside table. And Jenson would order the porn and make Nico have to awkwardly explain it. Jenson would definitely order the porn.

A quiet beep turned Nico’s attention to the door. His stomach flipped over, anxiety creeping up his spine as the handle moved. Nico forced himself to stand up a little taller, to not look so meek. He was going to handle this like a grown-up, not some nervous kid. Jenson and Mark might have an effortless confidence that Nico had never seemed to be able to get a handle on but that didn’t mean he had anything to be afraid of. They both wanted him, that’s why he was here. There was no reason why he shouldn’t get to set the terms.

The door opened and slammed almost immediately shut again. Nico could hardly get his brain around what was happening before Mark had Jenson pinned to the bed, Jenson’s arms groping him desperately closer as they kissed, wide-mouthed and messy and wet.

Nico shrunk back. Did they even know he was there? Jenson had given him the key card with that mocking look but Nico realised that he hadn’t expected Nico to go through with it. Jenson thought he’d be one floor down in his own room, blushing and horny and getting himself off. The thought made him angry, that he really was just a pawn in Jenson’s game with Mark, that they were both laughing at him. He and Jenson hadn’t even been together yet this season. He’d been stupid to think that he’d suddenly get invited back into Jenson’s bed with an offer as good as this.

He wanted to storm out of the room but he stopped himself. Anger was such a petty emotion and the last thing he wanted was for them to think he was acting like a child. What would really show them would be to coolly announce his presence and give them his own mocking look as he eyed them up in their desperation. He knew he didn’t have the self-assurance to pull that off though. He could barely hold himself together at the best of times.

“Uh, Jenson,” he attempted, trying to keep his voice strong, but it wavered on him, made him sound small and uncertain.

Jenson pulled himself back, looking over at Nico. “Wait your turn, cupcake.”

Nico pouted. It was probably the worst reaction he could possibly have had. It wasn’t the fact that Jenson was dismissing him; it was the fact that he clearly knew he was stood there but hadn’t bothered to acknowledge him. The words were playful, the look on Jenson’s face definitely flirtatious, and Nico felt sure that there was some kind of great design to all this, but he couldn’t work out what it was. Maybe he thought putting on a show with Mark would turn Nico on. Maybe he thought if he’d simply walked into the room with Mark then Nico would have tied himself up in knots trying to do the right thing and say the right thing and they wouldn’t have gotten anywhere. Or maybe he just liked the idea of making Nico wait, making him ask.

Mark looked over at him, seeming thoughtful. “You never really answered my question earlier, mate,” he said. Nico frowned, trying to remember. “About sharing things you’ve been sucking on.”

“Oh,” Nico said quietly. He felt too hot all of a sudden and he wanted to take his jacket off but he was too self-conscious to move.

Mark lifted himself from Jenson’s body and slid down to his knees on the floor, folding himself into the space between Jenson’s spread thighs. His fingers toyed with Jenson’s belt buckle.

“How about I start?” he asked. “And then you can jump in whenever you feel like it.”

Nico’s lips were parted, his mouth dry. He stared at Mark’s hands, willed them to move, but nothing happened. He looked to Mark’s face, trying to work it out.

“Yeah?” Mark asked, and Nico realised he was waiting for a response. Nico attempted to swallow, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth, and he was certain he’d never get any words out. Instead, he nodded his head, relieved when Mark smiled at him. “Alright, then.”

Nico watched eagerly as Mark’s hands finally slid Jenson’s belt buckle open before getting to work on his trousers. Jenson leaned up on his elbows to watch.

“Just so we’re all on the same page, I am very in favour of this plan,” he stated.

Mark gave him a look. “Don’t think you’re getting the good stuff.”

“You’re about to put your mouth on my cock,” Jenson stated smugly. “It’s all the good stuff.”

Mark tapped his teeth together making Jenson snort a laugh and Nico suddenly found himself fascinated with how the dynamic worked between the two of them. He knew how Jenson was with him, pushy and in control, but Mark definitely matched him for swagger and Nico wondered how Jenson dealt with that. He had a feeling he didn’t get his own way quite so much.

Mark hooked his fingers into the waistband of Jenson’s trousers, pulling them down along with his underwear. His cock was half-hard and Nico watched as Mark’s hand closed around it, tugging firmly. It looked different from when Nico touched him, from when Jenson touched himself. Mark’s hand was bigger, more tanned, and Jenson seemed somehow delicate under his touch. It wasn’t that Jenson was always tough around him, Nico had seen the cracks in Jenson before, had been shown them willingly on occasions, but somehow Jenson had never looked like _this_.

His hand still gripping Jenson’s cock, Mark held Jenson’s gaze as he dipped his head, tongue flicking out against the tip of Jenson’s cock. As Jenson made a valiant effort to keep his cool, Mark raised his eyebrows in smug amusement before doing it again. Jenson sighed, hips fidgeting slightly on the bed. Mark then swirled his tongue all the way around the head of Jenson’s cock, reminding Nico of the way he’d sucked on the lolly earlier, and Jenson made a noise of surrender as he tilted his head back.

“Alright, fine.”

Mark chuckled and then slid his hand out of the way, swallowing Jenson’s cock effortlessly down. Jenson’s eyes flickered and then he looked over to Nico. Jenson was the one having a sex act performed on him in front of a third party and yet Nico was sure he was the one who felt more exposed. He shifted on his feet, uncomfortable under Jenson’s stare. He didn’t want to think about what Jenson was seeing. He looked back over to what Mark was doing, his head bobbing up and down, and he couldn’t help but wonder how he measured up. Maybe Jenson preferred this sort of more controlled blowjob rather than the eager, horny ones Nico tended to give.

Mark continued to move, Jenson’s cock glistening each time it was revealed, and Nico couldn’t help but lick his lips. He didn’t care if Jenson was watching, if he was getting off on the look of need on Nico’s face. The way Mark’s mouth was stretched around Jenson’s cock, the way his hands pressed down against Jenson’s hipbones, Nico could feel his self-control crumbling. He wanted this, but not necessarily on the terms they were setting up for him.

He slipped his jacket off, throwing it over the chair with Jenson’s jeans. He moved forward, ignoring the way his legs felt slightly shaky, gratefully folding under him as he sunk down to his knees by Mark’s side. He could see Jenson looking at him, looking at both of them, but he kept his eyes fixed on Mark’s mouth until he built up the nerve to reach out, sliding his hand over Mark’s thigh and to his crotch, squeezing his cock through the layers of material.

Mark made a noise in the back of his throat and Nico found himself feeling ridiculously proud. He pressed his hand down again, tracing the outline of Mark’s cock, and Mark shifted his hips to push into the touch before he lifted his mouth away from Jenson’s cock, turning to face Nico.

“Am I in your way, mate?”

Nico shook his head. He looked down at his hand. “Can I suck you instead?”

“Of course you fucking can,” Mark responded, the level of enthusiasm in his voice making Nico smile despite himself. Mark turned to Jenson. “Shift over.”

“Plenty of room for everyone,” Jenson told him.

Mark got to his feet, unfastening his trousers and taking his cock out with little fuss. As he sat down on the bed in front of Nico, Nico couldn’t help the way his eyes scanned over it, how he mentally compared it to Jenson’s. He licked his lips, placing his hands on Mark’s knees and pushing them slightly further apart. Jenson practically jumped off the bed.

“Wait,” he said.

Nico looked at him, worry flooding through him. Was Jenson suddenly not cool with this now he wasn’t getting all the attention?

“Take your shirt off,” Jenson told him.

Nico frowned. “What? Why?”

“Because I said so,” Jenson told him. “Shirt off.”

Nico hesitated. Jenson always bossed him around, he was used to that and he knew Jenson didn’t really mean anything by it, but he didn’t want this to be about Jenson telling him what to do. He needed more control if he was going to feel safe in this situation.

“You take my shirt off then,” he challenged.

Jenson laughed. “You showing off, Britney?”

“You boys want to have a pillow fight or do you want to fuck?” Mark asked.

Nico looked up, meeting his eyes. “I want to fuck,” he stated, pleased with how strong his voice sounded.

Jenson moved up behind him, his hands going around Nico’s body to reach his buttons, clumsy fingers attempting to get the top one through the hole. “Help me out here then.”

Nico sighed and pushed Jenson’s ineffectual hands out of the way, unfastening a couple of the buttons and then pulling the shirt over his head. He gave Jenson a look. “Happy?”

“Ecstatic, baby,” Jenson purred. “Now show him what you’ve got, cupcake.”

Nico took a breath, suddenly nervous. He placed his hands back on Mark’s knees, shuffling forward until he could breathe him in, a musk and arousal that was intoxicating in its newness. He wet his lips twice, just to make sure, and then leant forward, taking the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth. He sucked gently, playing over the tip with his tongue, his movements unsure as though he were a novice all over again. He sunk down slowly, letting himself gain in confidence.

He heard Jenson moving beside him before he felt Jenson’s hands on his bare torso, warm and slightly damp. He flinched at the touch, closing his eyes to concentrate on what he was doing. He felt overwhelmed, Mark filling up so many of his senses that he could barely process the way Jenson’s fingers tickled over his stomach and teased at his nipples. When Mark’s fingers combed through his hair, he could barely feel the ground beneath him anymore.

“Slow it down a bit,” Mark told him. “Take your time.”

Nico’s eyes opened, panic and embarrassment making him pause. His eager blowjobs really were shit. He was getting carried away with himself and not paying any attention to how it felt, wasn’t lavishing attention or teasing or whatever else it was that made a good blowjob.

“Don’t take it personally,” Jenson whispered in his ear. “He’s always a bossy bastard.”

“Kid’s already ten times better than you are,” Mark claimed.

“He just doesn’t want to embarrass himself by coming too soon,” Jenson continued to Nico. “If he asks you to slow down, it means you’re doing good.”

Nico considered this possibility. Then Jenson thrust his hand down the front of Nico’s pants and he couldn’t really think about anything anymore. He whined as Jenson’s fingers grazed his cock, hitching his hips to get some proper contact. Jenson leaned against him so that Nico could feel each button on Jenson’s shirt digging into his spine. He licked wetly at Nico’s neck as his fingers finally closed firmly around Nico’s cock, stroking him up and down.

At that moment Nico could honestly say he didn’t give a fuck about anything. He didn’t care if his blowjob was shit or if it was too good and was going to make Mark come. He didn’t care if the way he arched towards Jenson’s body, his tongue, his hand, looked shameless and needy. He didn’t care if the noises he was making or the way he was gripping Mark’s thighs came across as pathetic. All he cared about was surrendering to this and letting himself take everything he wanted. Jenson loved it when he let himself go and if Mark was going to be in this room, he was just going to have to love it too.

“Hey, Mark,” Jenson said over Nico’s shoulder.

Mark grunted a strained response and Nico couldn’t help thinking that he sounded like he was definitely getting caught up in what Nico was doing.

“Do you wanna swap ends?” Jenson asked, sliding his hand from Nico’s pants. “He’ll let you have him if you want.”

Nico made a muffled sound of surprise and unashamed want. Mark ran a hand through Nico’s hair, combing over the strands in a way that seemed almost thoughtful. Then he tugged back slightly until Nico was forced to let Mark’s cock slip disappointingly from his mouth. He tried to catch his breath as Mark’s hand slid from his hair to his cheek, his thumb rubbing over Nico’s wet lips, smearing the saliva.

“You look really good on your knees,” Mark told him.

Nico stared up at him and he was suddenly struck with the overwhelming urge to hear Mark call him a good boy. He wanted his approval, not as any kind of validation of his sexual abilities, but in a way that he’d maybe wanted since they were team mates and Mark had been older and more experienced and never missed a chance to embarrass Nico and wind him up. He’d looked up to Mark in some kind of abstract way that he’d never quite admitted to himself and now he was right back there, the rookie who had always been certain of his driving abilities but had never really understood his place in the world.

“Come here,” Mark told him.

His voice was soft but it spoke to this newly discovered place inside Nico and he let himself be guided. Using Mark’s thighs as leverage he pushed himself up, clambering onto Mark’s lap as Mark wrapped his arms around him, holding him steady and pulling him close. Nico nudged in closer, not unsure anymore so much as wanting Mark to take the lead. He no longer felt the need to be in control.

Mark bridged the gap, lips brushing against Nico’s, watching him carefully. With a sigh, Nico let his own eyes slip closed, let himself trust. Mark licked over his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth, worrying it with his teeth. Nico’s lips parted with an appreciative groan, offering Mark the opportunity to slip his tongue inside.

He didn’t kiss like Jenson who always seemed to be either pushing Nico’s buttons and never giving him quite enough or else was aggressively demanding in getting what he wanted. Mark was slower, more in control, of himself as well as of Nico. He took his time mapping out Nico’s mouth, his hands sliding over the expanse of Nico’s back in gentle, stroking movements. Nico could feel the intensity growing, Mark’s tongue sweeping over his own, his head tilting against Nico’s to change the angle, his fingers tickling at the nape of Nico’s neck. The whole thing made Nico embarrassingly breathless and made him never want this to stop.

“I’m going to take my clothes off, if anyone cares,” Jenson stated, his voice coming from somewhere behind Nico.

“No one cares,” Mark assured him, diving right back into his kiss with Nico. Nico couldn’t help but laugh against Mark’s mouth, feeling giddy. Mark flicked his tongue behind Nico’s upper lip. “You’re next, Britney. Gonna lay you out on the bed and have a real good look at you.”

“Okay,” Nico breathed. He knew that Mark wasn’t asking, but he couldn’t help letting his approval, his want, slip out. Being looked at, really looked at, was the easiest way for Jenson to make him cringe and blush and curl up into a ball that Jenson then had endless fun coaxing him back out of, but the way that Mark said it somehow made Nico want to give up everything to him.

Mark brushed his lips against Nico’s again before pulling back, his hands going to Nico’s waistband. Nico looked over Mark’s shoulder at Jenson who, true to his word, had stripped himself off and was climbing back onto the bed. He leaned over towards Nico, giving him a cheeky wink before tapping his finger once against the end of Nico’s nose.

“Having fun yet?”

Nico wanted to roll his eyes but instead he found himself smiling. Mark tugged at his waistband and Nico rolled himself onto the bed, kicking off his shoes before helping Mark to get the rest of his clothes into a heap on the floor. Mark stood at the foot of the bed, towering over him, and Nico had to concentrate on breathing in and out to stop the haziness in the edge of his vision from closing in. He needed to hold it together but Mark’s hungry gaze sliding over his body was making him quickly fall apart.

“You,” he stated breathlessly.

“Me?” Mark asked, his voice still so cool and lazy. “Me what, mate?”

“Strip,” Nico told him.

Mark raised his eyebrows, looking over to Jenson. “You didn’t tell me he was this demanding.”

Jenson moved closer to Nico, sprawling along the width of the bed and stroking the side of Nico’s face. “I think little Nico found his voice.”

“Hmm,” Mark considered, pursing his lips together. “I guess I should give him what he asked for then.”

He scanned Nico’s naked body one more shameless time and then he began to strip, every movement so languid and carefree, and Nico wondered if it was possible to make Mark do anything in a hurry. He bit down on his lip, watching as more and more of that tanned flesh was revealed before him. When Mark was finally naked, Nico found his fingers literally twitching with the need to be touching him.

“So,” Jenson said, his fingers tickling along Nico’s jaw line. “You gonna keep using your big boy voice and tell Marky what you want?”

Nico turned to look at him. “You’re not being cute.”

“If you pout I’ll bite your lip,” Jenson told him.

Mark knelt down on the floor, leaning over onto the bed to kiss his way up the insides of Nico’s thighs. “I don’t know how you put up with him,” he told Nico.

Nico made an indistinct noise in response, closing his eyes at the sensation of Mark’s stubble against the sensitive skin.

“Now, I can suck your cock,” Mark stated, his mouth tantalisingly close. Nico made another strained little noise. “Or I can fuck you.”

Nico opened his eyes looking down at him. A choice was too much; he wanted everything, all at once if he could have it. Mark just looked back at him steadily and so Nico licked his lips, playing it all out in his head.

“Fuck,” he finally said.

Mark smiled. “Good boy.” Nico knew the words shouldn’t make him radiate with pride like they did. Mark turned his attention to Jenson. “JB?”

“What?” Jenson asked. “You don’t need my permission.”

“I know,” Mark said, a note of smugness in his voice. “Need your stash though, mate.”

“Oh,” Jenson replied, jumping off the bed with an annoying amount of energy. Nico’s own body felt so heavy he wasn’t sure he could move at all. While Jenson searched through one of his bags, Mark turned his attention back to Nico.

“Why don’t you get a bit more comfortable while he fucks around over there,” Mark suggested.

“I’m not fucking around,” Jenson called across the room. “Think of this as your half-time interval.”

Mark shook his head, giving Nico a weary look. Nico just smiled at him as he moved up the bed, settling himself against the pillows. “Stop it, he’s cute,” he said quietly.

“Did you just call me cute, Britney?” Jenson asked. He came back over to the bed, throwing a box of condoms and a bottle of lube at Mark before flopping down beside Nico, leaning over him. “You’re cute. I’m manly and...”

“Ridiculous?” Mark finished for him.

“You shut up,” Jenson told him. “Get on with it.”

“Never rush an Aussie, mate,” Mark told him, carefully slicking up his fingers.

Jenson sighed, moving damp strands of hair away from Nico’s temple. He smiled as Mark climbed onto the bed, edging Nico’s legs further apart. “You’re gonna love this,” Jenson told him.

Nico found himself holding his breath as Mark’s hand slid down behind his balls, a wet finger slipping back to find his hole. As Mark began drawing little circles against Nico’s flesh, Nico let all the air out of him in a long sigh, his eyelids flickering closed. He pulled his legs up, placing his feet flat on the bed and angling his hips upwards in offering. Mark dipped his finger just inside, a gentle little pressure, before sliding back out and doing it again. Nico whined, hips lifting off the bed, but he couldn’t make Mark go any deeper.

“He does this for ages,” Jenson stated, fingers playing idly through Nico’s hair. “Ages and ages and ages. Control freak.”

Nico looked at him, feeling a little breathless. “He does this to you?”

A smile spread across Jenson’s face, slow and dirty and full of promise. “Maybe I’ll let you watch that next time.”

Nico stared at him. “Next...” The words were cut off by a strained moan escaping his lips as Mark’s finger finally slid deep inside. He could barely get his head around what was happening right now let alone what might happen if they ever actually did this again. The thought of watching Jenson getting fucked just about short-circuited his brain completely.

As Mark’s finger began a deep and rhythmic slide, Jenson leant further over him, pressing his mouth against Nico’s. Nico keened at the feel of it, at the feel of everything, opening wantonly to Jenson’s tongue and kissing him back like he was trying to steal the air from Jenson’s lungs. He angled his head, attempting to lead the kiss, and luckily Jenson seemed just far gone enough to let him. He pulled Jenson closer, taking everything that Mark was making him feel and trying to somehow pass it on to Jenson through the urgency of his kiss.

He wasn’t sure if he slowed down or if Mark sped up but somehow everything seemed to become wonderfully in sync. Mark had three fingers inside him, nudging against his prostate in a rhythm that seemed deliberately inexact, while Jenson leant over him, fingers tracing his jaw and neck while his tongue slid deliciously against Nico’s. Nico was starting to feel impatient and overwhelmed all at once. He slid his hand downwards, feeling greedy but unashamed as he took hold of his own cock and tugged on it firmly, the sensation making everything feel closer and more intense.

Mark leaned down, licking Nico’s fingers but not his cock. Nico groaned into Jenson’s mouth, his hand moving more slickly over himself, Mark’s mouth moving to nibble at his hipbone. When Mark’s fingers slid out of him, Nico’s hips lifted from the bed, seeking him out.

“You still wanna do it how we discussed in Malaysia?” Mark asked.

Jenson pulled away from Nico, looking down at Mark. “Be a waste of a very lovely plan if we didn’t.”

Mark smiled at him and Nico found himself looking between them. “How did you...”

“You need to lay on your side,” Jenson told him briskly. “Turn to me.”

Nico let himself be guided, not sure if he liked the idea of everyone but him knowing what was going on. He had to admit that the idea of them discussing this, plotting what they were going to do with him, turned him on almost more than he could handle. Jenson slid his hand over Nico’s hip, gripping the back of his thigh and pulling his leg to wrap around Jenson’s back.

“Tell him how much you want it,” Jenson prompted. “Actually, just tell me.”

“Egomaniac,” Mark stated, moving in close behind Nico. He ran his hand down Nico’s side. “You ready, Britney?”

“Come on,” Jenson encouraged, his voice quiet, almost conspiratorial. “Say it dirty.”

Nico closed his eyes, his breaths coming out too shaky. He buried his head in the crook of Jenson’s neck, trying to focus himself. He knew the words to use, knew what Jenson wanted to hear, and what would probably make Mark rather pleased too, but he felt a little bit too desperate to feel safe. Mark’s fingers stroked over his hip while Jenson flicked his tongue out against Nico’s temple. Nico felt dizzy, far too stimulated by such little contact.

“I like it hard,” he said, knowing the words were muffled against Jenson’s skin.

“Louder,” Jenson coaxed.

“Hard,” Nico repeated, lifting his head slightly. “I like it hard.” He screwed his eyes shut tighter. “I like it when I wake up in the morning and know that I’ve been fucked.”

Mark shifted behind him, his hard cock pressing against Nico’s hole, and Nico whimpered, trying not to move. He wanted to wait, let Mark lead; he wanted to feel Mark taking what he wanted. The fingers that had been stroking over Nico’s hip held him tightly now, pressing him closer into Jenson before Nico finally felt himself breached by the head of Mark’s cock. He cried out, disappointed when Mark stopped and then pulled back. He pushed in again, but only by the same tiny fraction, and Nico gave a noise of raw frustration. This was definitely not what he asked for.

“Did I mention that he takes forever?” Jenson stated, amusement in his voice.

Nico shook his head. “Fucking do it,” he gritted out.

Mark chuckled in his ear. “You have a serious lack of patience, Britney.”

Nico shifted his hips backwards, managing to take Mark in a bit deeper. “Make me _feel it_ ,” he insisted.

“Come on, man,” Jenson said. “He’s asked you nicely, more than once.”

“And you can’t wait to get your turn,” Mark replied. He shifted his hips backwards once more. “Here we go then.”

He slammed his hips forwards, his dick going so deep that it made Nico’s eyes water. He clung to Jenson, moaning as Mark pulled out and did it again, setting up a punishing rhythm that made Nico’s body go searing hot on a knife-edge of sudden, inescapable pleasure.

Jenson began to kiss him, sloppy and wet, but Nico knew that he wasn’t responding the way he was supposed to be. He felt clumsy and vacant, unable to quite process what was happening to him. This is how he’d always thought Mark would fuck him, harsh and almost angry, a typical bloke. Jenson fucked him hard, but he did it with a twinkle in his eye, as though his body were more powerful than his cheeky personality allowed for. But Mark, Nico always thought that Mark would be rugged and in charge.

It occurred to him now that he never thought he’d had to beg for it though. Mark was unforgivably in control, but in a much more quietly powerful way than Nico had ever expected. It made Nico feel all the more powerful himself for getting his own way. This was all about him, he reminded himself. He was the one thing they both wanted in that moment. It sent a thrill through Nico’s body almost better than the jangly pleasure that Mark was sending up his spine.

Jenson kissed along the side of his face, nibbling at his earlobe before his hot breath was tickling the inside of his ear. “Good fuck?”

“Uh-huh,” Nico all but squeaked, his dignity rapidly dissipating.

He felt Jenson’s mouth curl up into a smile. “Want to suck my cock?”

Nico nodded eagerly before he’d even fully comprehended the question. He made a needy noise, pulling at Jenson to try and make it happen.

“Hang on,” Jenson admonished. “Maybe I want to suck yours too.”

Nico frowned, still trying to work out what Jenson was getting at when he slipped out of his arms, Nico losing his balance and falling forward. Mark held his hip tighter, pulling Nico back towards him as he thrust in deep again. Nico cried out appreciatively, trying to brace himself with his arms, when Jenson moved back towards him, Nico feeling strangely disorientated when he realised that Jenson was lying the wrong way around on the bed.

Jenson’s face was down by Nico’s crotch while his cock was enticingly close to Nico’s mouth. “Leg back over,” Jenson encouraged.

Nico could barely make sense of anything anymore so he just let Jenson and Mark work it out between them, his leg slung over Jenson’s ribs as Jenson nestled back into the space between Nico and the bed. Jenson flicked out his tongue, licking wetly at the head of Nico’s cock, and Nico shuddered at the feel of it. He slid a hand over Jenson’s hip and grabbed hold of his arse, squeezing the flesh with his fingers. Jenson licked at the head of Nico’s cock again, making him whine, before taking it into his mouth.

Mark was thrusting into him more slowly now, probably to avoid shoving Nico’s cock down Jenson’s throat, but he was working Nico deeply, a thorough fucking if not a hard one. Nico wished that he could express some kind of gratitude, or maybe just congratulate him because he was doing some pretty amazing things, but all he felt capable of doing was concentrating on what was right in front of him, working on his own little part of this glorious equation.

He wet his lips with his tongue before parting them to take in Jenson’s cock. Nico had to admit that he loved sucking cock, that simultaneous feeling of humbleness and power that it gave him, but as he shifted forward to take Jenson as deep as he comfortably could in that position, he wasn’t prepared for how it was going to make him feel. It was like he’d only ever tasted the raw ingredients of sex before.

Being fucked, having his cock sucked, sucking on someone else, he’d done them all countless times, had thought he’d appreciated all the nuances, but he’d never felt them all together like this. It was as if his body was opening up to him in ways he’d never even imagined existed. Each sensation complimented the next in a chain reaction that had Nico somewhere beyond orgasm. He could barely move with the bodies pressed so closely to him at either side, seemingly dictating everything right down to how much air he could take into his lungs, and yet everything felt so fluid and limitless.

He held Jenson’s cock in his mouth and just sucked on it, not feeling like he could handle much else. He let Jenson thrust gently into his mouth, shivering at the feel of Jenson groaning around his own cock, everything so wonderfully interconnected. None of them could move without everyone else feeling it. He felt the push and pull of all of their bodies so keenly, each minute movement fuelling that heat inside him that seemed determined to make him burn up from the inside out. He embraced it, embraced everything, his body winding itself up so tightly that any tiny thing seemed like it could catapult him right to the moon.

Jenson flicked his tongue against the head of Nico’s cock, the movements focused and determined, and Nico wished he had the presence of mind to return the favour. His brain was sliding away from him bit by bit and when Mark’s hand cupped his balls, massaging firmly, he couldn’t have kept hold of it if he’d tried. His body seemed to strain in every possible direction, threatening to tear him apart as the heat finally suffocated him, bearing down heavily before shattering into raindrops that prickled at his skin.

In that moment Nico wasn’t sure whether Jenson was swallowing his come or sucking his orgasm right out of his body. Mark’s movements remained steady and strong as Nico tensed around him, the sensation somehow simultaneously completely satisfying and far too much.

As he came down, he hummed continually around Jenson’s cock, the only outlet he could manage. He was grateful when Jenson let his spent cock slip from his lips, making deep noises to answer Nico’s overwhelmed whines. Nico tried to suck, tired to do _something_ , whatever pitiful thing he was unintentionally doing somehow getting the job done.

Jenson came and within a heartbeat Mark seemed to be following him, as if they were somehow connected through Nico’s body. He listened with eager interest to the noises they made, swallowing and swallowing as their bodies surged continually towards his own. He had little choice to ride it out with them, but he savoured every second of it, so grateful to be able to feel them both coming undone at once, trapped between their surrenders.

Jenson moved away from him first, rolling onto his back and stretching out his body with a groan. Nico looked down at him as Mark’s hand rubbed over his hip before he pulled out, Nico unable to help the noise of disappointment that escaped his lips. Mark stayed close, his arm sliding over Nico’s body, fingers playing across his stomach.

“You’re even better than he said you were,” he stated, voice husky in Nico’s ear. It made Nico shiver. He looked down at Jenson again.

“How does he like it?” It was a question that had been playing on his mind ever since Jenson and Mark had come through that door but he hadn’t quite dared to ask it until now.

Mark gave that low chuckle that went right through Nico in the most pleasant way. “Really?” he asked. “Now?” He tugged Nico closer. “If I get you worked up again, we’ll be here all night.” Nico gave a shrug. That sounded fine by him. “Another time,” Mark stated, a promise in his voice that Nico couldn’t help but believe. His arm slipped away and he leaned up on his elbow. “JB, I’m using your shower.”

“Help yourself,” Jenson told him, eyes closed contently as he sprawled on his back.

Mark got up from the bed, ruffling Jenson’s hair as he walked past him on the way to the bathroom. Jenson made a disgruntled noise, blindly attempting to bat Mark away. Nico listened to the sound of the shower starting up in the next room and rolled onto his back, still watching Jenson. He looked so wasted and content and Nico couldn’t help but smile. A spectacular orgasm was about the only thing that ever shut Jenson up. Nico felt sleepy and sated too, but he also felt buzzed in a way he hadn’t in a long time. He felt confident and ready to face anything.

He moved his leg over, using his toes to poke Jenson in the chest. “I’m asleep,” Jenson complained.

“No you’re not,” Nico stated, doing it again. Jenson grabbed hold of his foot, pretending he was going to bite it. Nico laughed and pulled it free, placing it back down on the bed and using his toes to tickle Jenson’s upper arm instead. Jenson hummed happily at that, closing his eyes again. “I was planning on having an early night tonight,” Nico stated absently.

“It’s not that late, is it?” Jenson asked.

Nico glanced at the clock. “I suppose not.”

“And you’ll sleep like the dead,” Jenson stated, a smile curving over his lips.

“Yeah,” Nico agreed, fighting back a yawn. He turned onto his side, his feet resting against Jenson’s shoulder. “I want to watch you and Mark.” He closed his eyes before he could see Jenson’s reaction. He might be relaxed enough to say the words but he wasn’t sure he could handle a mocking look in response.

“Not really been subtle about that, cupcake,” Jenson stated. He placed his arm over Nico’s legs, tickling the back of his knees, something that always made Nico slightly squirmy in a way he couldn’t control. “And you’re welcome any time.”

Nico made a vague noise in response, letting Jenson’s touch and the sound of running water lull him towards sleep. When he heard the shower turn off he found himself listening intently to the noise of Mark moving around in the bathroom. When he came back through, Nico watched through half-closed eyes as he towelled himself dry, sorting through the clothes on the floor and placing Nico and Jenson’s neatly aside before pulling his own methodically on.

He turned to the bed, looking fondly over the pair of them. He leaned down, kissing Jenson on the forehead before stroking his hand over Nico’s calf, kissing him on the ankle. He looked up at Nico, catching him watching, and sent a smile his way that somehow managed to make Nico a little giddy.

“I’ll see ya, Britney,” he stated, giving a little nod as he headed out of the room.

The door closed softly behind him and Nico looked back down at Jenson. His fingers were barely moving now and Nico knew that if he didn’t get up soon he’d be fast asleep too. That would be rather difficult to explain in the morning. He forced himself up, ignoring Jenson’s pitiful noise of protest and going through to the bathroom to clean himself up. When he returned, he dressed from the pile of clothes Mark had left for him, checking he hadn’t forgotten anything.

He looked over at Jenson, his chest rising and falling steadily as he laid sprawled out naked on top of the covers, his feet on his pillows and his head threatening to fall off the end of the bed. Nico was tempted to take a photograph. Instead, he echoed Mark’s movement from earlier, placing a kiss on Jenson’s forehead before moving away.

“Hey, Britney,” Jenson called. Nico turned back around, to see Jenson with his head tilted back, one eye cracked open.

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got another lollipop for you,” Jenson told him. “I’m going to give it to you in the paddock tomorrow in front of everyone.”

Nico opened his mouth to respond but he could already feel himself blushing. He decided to shake it off and turn around, heading again for the door. He knew enough to know that Jenson wasn’t bluffing, but he could always hope.


End file.
